


【殇浪】乐园sectionⅠ废都伊甸

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 赛博朋克paro尝试，成品效果一言难尽。多种元素混搭杂烩，梗自《鬼哭街》/《攻壳机动队》/《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗》。含有人体酒杯情节，务请谨慎斟酌观看。





	【殇浪】乐园sectionⅠ废都伊甸

***

「殇。」  
「嗯？」  
「我昨晚做梦了。」  
「你梦见了什么？」  
「一只全身火红，翼上和尾部缀着五彩羽毛的大鸟，好像之前在你给我的书里见过。」  
「巫谣，你梦见的是凤凰。」

***

A.C.4485，苍雷星，东离市。

一座气氛颓废的庞大钢铁都城。

再过三个小时，中华街九龙城的庙会祭典就要开始了。  
几乎整条街上的居民都倾巢而出，蜂拥前往城中心去看热闹。  
以致平日下午熙熙攘攘的街道突然落得冷冷清清，空无一人。  
身材高大健壮的黑衣男子背着一口棺材走在路上。  
比起其余脚步匆匆赶往九龙城的人，他显得格外悠哉散漫。  
偶尔有一两个出门迟了的行人，看见他不免好奇又忌讳地偷眼打量，但在发现他那双泛着铁灰色光泽的义手时立刻脸上变色，急忙移开目光加快步伐跟他拉远距离。  
机械手臂表明了男子的特殊身份——义体人。  
借助现代医学科技，将身体的一部分替换为机械，无论是内在器官还是外在肢体都能更改。经过这种改造强化的人类，社会上称其为义体人。  
二十年前，义体人还是被舆论斥为异类的存在。然而近十年来，义体人的数量不断增加，如今已达到一个不可小觑的数目。  
大体和仿生人的数量持平。

义体人男子百无聊赖地边走边东张西望。这一带是贫民窟区域，四周尽是色调灰暗高低不平的粗陋民房，和远方竖着众多巨大霓虹光幕，古色古香建筑林立的九龙城完全无法相比。  
男子听着耳边隐约传来的乐声，心中烦躁地想着。  
……乐声？  
他眼珠一转，露出了玩味的笑容。  
贫民窟也并非一无可取之处。  
这里还有一种特产——暗倡。  
长得稍有姿色的年轻女人，还有部分年轻男人，若是没有能力养活自己，往往会选择做这种出卖皮肉的堕落生意。  
原始，但是直接。  
暗娼一般都隐匿在深巷中，只在窗口缠上一条红色布巾作为标示。为了招徕客人前来光顾，暗倡也会不时坐在门口唱曲或者干脆用音频播放器放些乐曲引人注意。  
义体人男子顺着乐声向窄巷深处走去。曲子听着有种清冷雅致的味道，这个暗倡说不定是个颇有品味的高级货。  
男子心猿意马地想入非非，踏进了巷子里另一方天地。

褪色的石瓦土墙是贫民窟的基本建筑风貌。  
一道红色身影坐在老旧的房屋前怀抱一具雕刻兽头的镶弦乐器弹拨。  
义体人男子依稀记得那是资料上记载的旧时代乐器，叫做琵琶。  
听到脚步声，弹奏者抬头看向来人。  
男子不由一阵恍惚。  
很难形容那是一张如何漂亮的脸，已经清丽到了雌雄难辨的地步，看着非常年轻不过二十多岁左右。纤秀的眉毛纹丝未动，蓝中透绿的眼珠冷淡投来一瞥后又被细密的睫羽垂下半掩，不为所动地继续弹着琵琶。  
丽人穿着一件红色长款风衣，胸口被橘色发丝和琵琶挡着看不清形状，修长的双腿上裹着一双银灰及膝高跟长靴。  
义体人男子判断这应该是个「她」。  
「嗨，美女！」他吹了声口哨向对方走了过去：「你的价码是多少……」  
不对！  
在生死战场上磨练出的微妙直觉让他在一瞬间停顿了脚步。  
与此同时一声微乎其微的「咔哒」声响钻入耳内。  
男子脸上勃然变色。

「轰——」  
长刀与棺材撞击，木板碎裂，片片飞散。义体人男子铁臂一甩，震开长刀，伸手迅速从棺材的残骸中抽出一把异形长剑别在腰间。  
「哦豁，能够避开阿浪和我这一击，看来<铁腕罗刹>倒也并非全然浪得虚名。」  
兽首琵琶——现在成了兽首长刀，怪声怪气地嘲讽着男子。  
「AI武器……你们是什么人，也是为了这把<丧月之夜>而来吗？！」号称铁腕罗刹的义体人男子一脸狞笑：「可惜我贾仁不是你们能够对付的，小妞！」  
「……闭嘴。」  
丽人皱眉，张口发出略微沙哑的磁性声音。  
贾仁大吃一惊：「你是……男人？！」  
兽首长刀见状不由嚣张大笑：「哈哈哈哈！你这个男女不分、有眼无珠的家伙！」  
贾仁不由怒吼：「住口！让你们见识一下我的厉害……」  
他转头四下张望，想要寻找可堪成为「棋子」的材料。  
「不用找了，这附近现在除了我们三、咳，四人，再没其他活体生物，你想利用<丧月之夜>内部储存的纳米机器制造傀儡的算计注定成空。」  
粗犷的男声从贾仁身后传来。  
茶色的休闲装，绑在脑后的半长黑发，长得还算英俊却缺少打理任胡渣肆意生长的脸庞。  
一个平凡无奇，肩上扛着一把红色油纸伞的男人不知何时无声无息地站到了贾仁背后。  
贾仁压抑住心头恐慌问道：「你们到底是何身份——」  
兽首长刀哼了一声：「殇不患，看在你见机够快，识趣改口的份上，这次我就不跟你计较。」  
男人好脾气地笑了笑：「那就多谢聆牙你大人大量。」  
一人一刀的对话唤起了贾仁脑海深处的记忆，让他想到那条近乎都市传说的情报。  
「殇不患，<刃无锋>！原来……魔剑计划武器回收者竟然真实存在！」

被叫破名号的殇不患从伞柄中抽出一支倭刀，没有光泽的朴素刀身泛着一股别样沧桑，让人不禁为之莫名胆寒。他平静地注视着贾仁：「利用魔剑制造多起严重血案，不但毫无悔改之意甚至今晚还准备在九龙城祭上实行屠杀……铁腕罗刹，主动交出丧月之夜，我还可以让你死得痛快一点。」  
「白日做梦！」贾仁猛然转头企图寻隙逃走，却见聆牙长刀挟风迎面砍来，只得举掌格挡，短兵相接之下但觉对方力气惊人，自身机械手臂居然被震得一阵发麻。  
「是了，既然<刃无锋>现身，那么搭档<弦歌断邪>必定伴随左右。」贾仁神态嫌恶：「难怪有着美得不像人类的容貌和不可思议的怪力……你这个怪物仿生人！」  
「这你就错了。」殇不患面色一沉：「阿浪和普通人类没有差别，他能击退你靠的不是蛮力，而是内家武师的内劲！」  
「怎么可能？！」贾仁目眦欲裂：「仿生人这种机械怪物怎么可能理解使用人类的高深武术？！」  
「告诉你这个将死之人也无妨。」聆牙慢条斯理地开口：「阿浪是生体仿生人，生体化程度高达百分之九十以上。除了大脑仍有四分之三的机械组成，他比义体化程度超过百分之六十以上的你更接近一个真正的人类……」  
「差不多就行了。」殇不患看了眼因乌云集聚而渐趋昏暗的天空，打断了聆牙的解说：「快下雨了，速战速决吧，阿浪。」  
「……你们这些怪物，又怎会了解身为人类的痛苦和挣扎！」贾仁脸上全是扭曲和疯狂：「明明我们才是世界主宰，却在所谓的科学进化中处处输给机械造物！以致最后不得不走上将自己也改造成机械的道路，好来对抗这些类人机器！」  
聆牙听完冷笑：「分明是自己的脸变形了，还去怪镜子。将仿生人造得跟人类一模一样，最终反而因为对方跟自己太过相像，甚至比自己更像人类转而责怪对方，人类未免过于虚伪。」  
「……我不认为自己跟殇有什么区别。」一直保持沉默的弦歌断邪突然说道：「人类和仿生人，都是拥有生命之物，和大自然中其他生物并没两样。为什么大多数人类总会固执认定仿生人不可能产生生物层面的感情？」  
「笑话！」贾仁失态狂笑：「不过是区区代码模拟而成的思维，也敢妄想体会人心复杂！可叹神明抛弃人类，当今世界已失乐园！」  
「赌上我外家武师的骄傲，今日誓要击败你那虚假的内家功夫！」  
贾仁怒吼着向弦歌断邪接二连三疾速出拳，机械钢臂挥出的拳速和力道足以将对方纤细的身体撞击得粉碎。然而就在拳头触碰到弦歌断邪的前一刻，贾仁只觉眼中一瞬模糊，然后仿生人就从面前消失，攻击立时落空。  
这种无法用语言描述的玄妙感觉，毫无疑问的确是内家武术独有的「气场」。  
惊疑不定的贾仁马上回身挥臂狂扫，但是弦歌断邪的轻功显然超出他所预想的高明，强悍拳击再次落空。  
（在哪里？他的落点下次会是在哪里？）  
心头大乱的贾仁不断转身调整方位连续出拳，可惜无论如何总比弦歌断邪慢上一拍，触之不及。于是对敌思绪不觉更加混乱，导致拳速忽然一滞。  
抓住刹那机会，弦歌断邪在贾仁背后站定，迅捷两刀接连刺击其肘部关节联结处，澎湃内劲顺势震断内部神经系统与机械感应装置连接。  
罗刹断腕，雄风不再。  
贾仁面如死灰，茫然转身跌跌撞撞欲逃，却见寒光一闪，但觉颈部一凉，之后便再也无任何感知。  
「生死去来，棚头傀儡……」聆牙看着义体人身首分离的尸体倒落尘埃叹息：「一线断时，落落磊磊。」  
「……人类和仿生人，」弦歌断邪将长刀安放回琵琶腔体内：「归根结底，都不过是神明手中的傀儡罢了。」  
混杂着工业毒素的黄浊雨水终于落下。  
一柄红伞移到弦歌断邪头顶挡住雨水侵袭。  
殇不患举着伞对他说：「巫谣，我们回家吧。」  
弦歌断邪——浪巫谣微微一笑，应道：「好的。」

***

「阿浪，刚才的战斗你没受什么伤吧？」殇不患把丧月之夜丢进特制储藏柜里，拎着一瓶红酒回到客厅。  
刚洗完澡的浪巫谣给折衷鹦鹉的食槽里加了点坚果，被它高兴地蹭了蹭手指：「没有。」  
聆牙有点酸溜溜地看了眼备受疼爱的宠物鸟，心不在焉地吐槽：「要是受伤的话就得去见凛雪鸦那个无良的兼职黑市医生，阿浪怎么可能会让自己……」接收到浪巫谣警告的目光，聆牙只得不甘愿地把后半段吞了回去。  
「诶……」殇不患有些生硬地打了个圆场：「给凤凰喂完食就过来喝一杯庆祝丧月之夜顺利回收吧，阿浪。」  
浪巫谣又摸了摸凤凰的头，这才回身走到沙发上坐下。  
殇不患从酒柜里取出两个高脚玻璃杯放到桌上，刚倒了半杯就被浪巫谣拿走一口喝下。  
「诶，阿浪，这样喝很容易醉的……」  
不想浪巫谣却伸手环住他的脖子，微微张口凑到他面前。  
嫣红的嘴唇，深紫的酒液，洁白的牙齿，粉嫩的舌头。  
浪巫谣眼中泛着浅浅的水光，定定地看着殇不患。  
「唉……」殇不患低叹一声：「你从哪学来的美人杯？」  
男人凑过去含住青年的唇，贪婪地吮吸着对方口中美酒。  
浪巫谣感受着男人的唇舌舔弄过自己口腔内每一寸部位产生的麻、痒、和痛。  
所谓快感，不过是神经接受刺激后，大脑中枢对于愉悦作出的反馈。可是一旦加上感情色彩，快感的意义就变得完全不同了。  
这是连机械大脑也无法解释的事情。  
（如果我们信奉的神，还有我们追逐的希望不过是科学的量化，那我们的爱是否也将科学化呢？）  
这是不可能的，浪巫谣迷迷糊糊地想。  
爱是唯一不可被科学化的存在，也是人之所以为人的凭依。  
无论是人类，还是仿生人。  
直到濒临缺氧两人才依依不舍地分开紧密交缠的唇舌。  
喘息相拥间隙，殇不患听到浪巫谣轻声说：「……成人频道。」  
殇不患愣了一下，方才想起之前的问题：「……是聆牙给你调的台？」  
聆牙朝他翻了个白眼：「……我只是一介普通乐器，对人类的交配方式没有兴趣，接下来的事情还请你们回房间再继续进行。」  
「普通乐器可不会像你一样这么多要求。」殇不患反驳了一句，拿上酒瓶一把将浪巫谣抱起，悄声在他耳边说：「那我们回房检验一下你的学习成果。」  
房门一关，世界上便只剩下他们两人的存在。

「呼……」红酒倒在身上的感觉既湿冷又粘腻，让浪巫谣不由缩了缩身体。  
「然后呢？」殇不患将酒瓶随手放到床头柜上，向浪巫谣问道：「接着你想让我怎么做？」  
「……帮我把酒液舔干净。」浪巫谣将殇不患的头揽到颈边：「一滴不剩。」  
殇不患伸舌舔上青年肩部，含含糊糊说道：「除了加上佐料……跟平时好像没什么不同？」  
「这是前菜。」浪巫谣简单说完，又拉过他的手沾了身上酒液放到身后：「扩张。」  
「我先帮你撸一次……」  
「不必，直接来吧。」  
殇不患想伸手碰他前端，却被青年执拗地挡住再度将手按到他臀上。  
「……好吧，我做就是了。」殇不患无奈投降，伸出食指小心探进他体内：「你别是学了错误教材吧？」  
浪巫谣咬唇不答，从头到脚红成一片。  
殇不患低头吻住他：「让你别咬嘴唇……这习惯总是改不了。」  
青年讨好地抚上男人已经昂扬的热源柔顺撸动着。  
殇不患的呼吸顿时粗重起来，忍不住一口咬在对方白皙的脖子上，留下一圈深浅不一的红印。被他这个动作刺激，浪巫谣不禁逸出一声呻吟，听得殇不患心中一荡，胯下越发坚挺。  
男人舔弄的动作不觉变得有些粗鲁，潜入青年体内揉弄的手指也加快了动作。  
好不容易终于扩张至四指，殇不患略为急躁得抽出手指想要进入正题，浪巫谣却挣开了他的拥抱。  
殇不患很是不解：「巫谣你到底要做什么？」  
「……请你喝酒。」浪巫谣俯身趴在床上，不敢回头跟男人对视，伸手将臀瓣向两旁分开露出中间穴口：「这才是真正的美人杯……」

体内被灌进酒液的感觉是极其诡异的。所幸这酒度数不高，殇不患心疼浪巫谣，注入的酒量又很少，整体还在可以忍受的不适范围内。  
「呃……那我就不客气了？」殇不患的语气有些僵硬，活色生香的人体酒杯对他的冲击堪称巨大。  
浪巫谣微不可察地点了点头，感觉到男人炽热的气息凑近身后隐秘之处。  
无尽的羞耻感突然将青年完全包围，让他突然在一瞬间生出逃跑的念头。  
然而男人已经捧着他的臀部，将唇贴在那处吮吸起来。  
浪巫谣感觉自己仿佛连灵魂都要被殇不患吸食殆尽。  
虽然他并不清楚仿生人是否拥有灵魂。  
青年似乎化成一颗浆果。  
被男人舔舐、含吮、咬破外皮，流出了甜美的果汁。  
最后全部落入男人口腹之中，就此融为一体，万劫不复。  
不知不觉间浪巫谣已是泪流满面。  
男人似乎啜饮完毕，突然将青年的身体翻转，从正面一举冲进了他的内部。  
「呜——！」浪巫谣发出仿如受伤动物一般的悲鸣。  
「巫谣……你还好吗？」殇不患举掌拭去青年脸上泪痕，喘息着问道。  
浪巫谣深吸了一口气：「我没事……」  
殇不患亲了亲他发红的眼角：「下次不要再做这种事。」  
浪巫谣有些疑惑地看着男人：「……你不喜欢吗？」  
「咳、不是这个问题。」殇不患老脸一红：「我不希望你将自己视为<器皿>……我们是平等的恋人。」  
「……你太敏感了，殇。」浪巫谣将头靠在对方肩上：「我很清楚自己是<人>非<器>，也并不觉得这样做委屈。」  
殇不患抚摸着青年光滑的背部：「我知道……但还是会心疼，所以下次别再这么做了。」  
浪巫谣答应他：「好……啊！」  
殇不患已经重新开始律动抽插：「你什么都不用做，对我就已足够诱惑了……」  
被忽如其来的猛攻逼得只能呻吟的浪巫谣羞恼地伸出指甲在殇不患背上抓出道道爱痕。微微刺痛更激得殇不患血热如沸，对准恋人的秘密弱点连番冲撞，让浪巫谣更加失控、失态、失神。  
说不清爱意的再三亲吻，分不清彼此的来回纠缠，数不清次数的反复磨擦，在疯狂宣泄激情之后，两人双双泄身，相拥入眠。  
你即我之伊甸，我即你之乐园。

—完—


End file.
